


恶人役

by kongdi



Category: xjb搞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongdi/pseuds/kongdi
Summary: 主生远全员恶人役（全是我xjb搞的，不要带脑子看谢谢各位）【跪】





	恶人役

**Author's Note:**

> 主生远  
> 全员恶人役（全是我xjb搞的，不要带脑子看谢谢各位）【跪】

“所以说，我们组织为什么非得叫四十八啊，听着不觉得掉价吗？”

被四台电脑包围的曹光在听到简短的一句【clear】后，鼠标点击将任务栏那项勾选完成提交同时扯开戴了许久的耳麦，冲着身旁同样坐在旋转椅的男人抱怨。

胡杨作为在场唯一一位听众，也跟着摘下了耳麦，背对曹光满脸无奈回应道。

“从我们俩分到一组开始，这句话你已经讲过不下十次了。”

“啧，我就是觉得难听。”

“那你下次会议的时候就这么原话对上面那位【白月光】说说看怎么样？”

“……”

成功堵住对方每隔几天必然会重复的无意义牢骚，转过身看着他吃瘪的模样，胡杨像是想起了什么，随口提道。

“今天在d市出外勤的是罗浮生？”

“嗯，刚刚才结束。”

一边说着，曹光同自家搭档耸耸肩，伸直手掌比了个向下砍的手势。

“干脆利落，不愧是一向独来独往的【玉阎罗】。”

“……你还不知道吗？他的搭档定好了，就是那个最近新加入没多久的高中生。”

这句话带来的消息完全出乎了曹光的意料，他端起马克杯的手顿住。

“你是指章远？”

“白先生也是真舍得把一刚成年的小孩放进连个项圈都没套牢的花豹领地范围内啊，他难道就一点都不担心那小子被咬断颈上动脉吗？”

胡杨顺势握住对方的手腕，倾身将嘴唇印在杯口边缘上，就着这个姿势抿一口杯中所剩不多的咖啡。

随手把马克杯放回桌面，曹光推推眼镜勾起唇笑得不以为意。

“最后到底是谁咬谁，可真不好说。”

 

罗浮生说实话对即将要见面的未来搭档提不起半点兴趣，比起其余外勤小队的两两互补，明明他一个人照样可以以高效率完成任务，又何必再带个拖油瓶碍手碍脚。

在他看来，章远只不过是个满大街随便一抓就能有一把的普通学生，浑身散发着不谙世事的青涩气息。

“白先生说你能教我很多我不会的东西。”

不清楚是不是由于初生牛犊不怕虎的原因，反正站立在自己的面前跺跺稚嫩脚蹄的小鹿崽确实是丝毫不畏惧他。罗浮生当时眼神轻挑地上下打量章远一遍，听着他一本正经的说话语气，磨磨后槽牙笑了。

“行。”

【就让我来教教你，什么叫大人说的话都不可信。】

罗浮生还算顾及上面那位的面子，挑了个难度等级较低的，领着小孩先去试试手。

他向来不会过多的去了解任务目标的“丰功伟绩”，一般只需要根据后勤组提供的必要信息拟定好作战计划即可。所以他在行动途中把章远诱骗进了目标的房间，自己则在天台悠闲点烟时完全没能预料到接下来会发生什么。

 

床，地板包括墙壁都溅染了鲜血，那艳丽的颜色比抱着膝盖蜷缩在角落里的小孩锁骨上的吻痕重上不知几分。

章远上身的衣服已经撕裂开，介于少年和青年之间的柔软躯体被零散在四处的齿印衬托得越发柔弱可欺。前提是得忽略他被血迹覆盖住的大半张脸跟胸膛，以及倒在一旁早已没了气息的男人。

小孩是确确实实用牙齿咬断了那人的颈动脉。

一步步走近，罗浮生望向章远的眼底隐晦不明。

“……在你心里，我现在算合格了吗？”

他听得出小孩话语中难以掩饰的恐惧，也能从对方指尖微不可查的颤抖里体会出那点不愿服输的自尊心。

解开自己的风衣外套，一把将小孩裹进去抱起。

“委托人的要求是虐杀这个性侵她的家伙，就以眼下的惨烈状况来看也算勉强能交差了。”

“剩下的交给善后组吧。”

刻意避开章远的问题，也绝口不提自己为什么过了许久迟迟才出现。

 

罗浮生将章远带回了自己的住处，进门后直接把人推进了浴室。外套就那么被扔在了玄幻的地上，他坐在沙发里把玩着章远原本衬衫上的一颗纽扣，若有所思。

分明一个人怕得不行，却从头到尾都没质问过身为同一组的自己为什么不帮忙，这小孩还挺有意思的。

 

章远洗澡速度很快，又因为对方连件替换的衣服都没给他拿，犹豫一会儿只能围着浴巾走了出来。热水蒸得小孩脸色红润不少，或许是小血板过低身体易留痕迹，胸口的那些齿印看起来愈发明显扎眼。

男人说到底都是视觉性动物。罗浮生不可否认他在某些方面对小孩有了点兴致，不过他更想知道这只看似温顺但挠人见血的小家猫究竟是怎么流浪到他们组织寻求收养的。

“既然怕又为什么选择到我们这里？”

毫无正在别人地盘上的自觉，章远也不认生，有样学样跟着窝进沙发，拽过身侧几个抱枕取暖，不答反问。

“那你是为了什么——”

话说到一半被揪住了嘴唇，男人义正词严纠正他的称呼。

“别总是你啊你的，叫哥哥。”

“……生哥。”

小孩选了个折中的叫法，罗浮生听着心情还算不错。

“理由嘛，当然是比起好人我更喜欢当个坏人。”

手指捏了捏小孩后颈细腻的皮肤。

“你以为这里是什么扬善除恶的地方吗？世界上永远没有绝对的善与恶。比如刚刚的任务目标……”

刻意缩短两人的间距，将章远面对面圈进自己怀里，用漫不经心的语调继续说道。

“他好像是有个怀孕在家待产的妻子，全家的开销都靠他一人工作。现在他“离奇失踪”，你猜猜那个女人会有多崩溃？”

“……”

恶劣地把罪恶感强加在章远身上，看着小孩动摇的神情和微红的眼眶，罗浮生觉得心底那点嗜虐欲被有一下没一下的撩拨。他用拇指揉蹭着小孩的眼角，放软声音哄他。

“你最好快点哭出来，咬牙强忍着只会让我想做些更过分的事情来欺负你。”

“我才不会因为你哭。”

“啧，那就试试看好了。”

罗浮生单手轻而易举扛起章远，跨进卧室把人摔进床里，俯身扒光了对方身上仅有的一条浴巾，手法下流地揉捏小孩窄小的臀。

“既然让我来教你，那就从性爱开始教起好了。”

反正他也莫名早看不顺眼那已死之人所留下的痕迹了。

 

男人并没有因为章远年纪小没经验而手下留情，不如说是反而因此更兴奋。

把章远的双腿压至胸口，阴茎整根没入才打开的穴口。小孩的身体又紧又热，再加上前面被迫几次高潮后浑身软到任由罗浮生怎么摆弄都无力拒绝。

直到被蹭过最为敏感的地方，多到负荷不起的快感终于逼迫小孩掉下眼泪。

望着小孩哭到湿漉漉的脸庞，罗浮生按下内心略复杂的感觉。低头给了他一个亲吻，没再去问章远为什么全程都不抵抗自己。

 

“三天过去了，他们俩似乎相处地还不错？”

隔着玻璃窗远远看到外勤D组的罗浮生跟章远并排走过，胡杨敲了敲自家搭档身前的桌面，八卦起来。

“没想到那小子居然忍受得了罗浮生，亏我等好久都没等到他的调组申请。”

曹光扫一眼屏幕确定目前没有需要处理的紧急任务后，伸了个懒腰理所当然道。

“那是自然了，毕竟章远说过他来这里就是为了罗浮生，我当时只是没想到他会直接去跟白先生说要和罗浮生搭档。”

“说不定白先生也只是赌一把，章远能不能成为花豹颈间的项圈，目前看来希望还挺大的。”

在胡杨不可置信的目光注视下慢悠悠给自己杯里的咖啡加了一勺牛奶，搅动勺子同时再次开口。

“毕竟照章远的头脑和体力，他更适合来后勤组才对。哎，别纠结了，结局皆大欢喜就行。不过外勤A组的韩沉好像要换搭档了？”

从巨大信息量里回神的胡杨算是勉强跟上了曹光的话题进度。

“这个我知道，说是换成何开心……完了，我忽然觉得这对组合比刚才那一对还不靠谱。”

“是吗？我们就等着看吧。”

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> dbq这个end我自己打的都心虚（？）


End file.
